Si pudiera te regalaria mis alas
by maestro jedi
Summary: cuando incluso tu fe parece a verte abandonado
1. Chapter 1

Si pudiera te daría mis alas

En primera quiero agradecer a toda la gente que a leído mis fanfics, a lo largo de todo el tiempo que llevo escribiendo, en segunda quiero darle las gracias a aquellos que me han apoyado a crecer como persona durante mi vida y por ultimo

Quisiera dedicarle este fanfics a toda esa gente que tiene un ser, que sufre ya sea por enfermedad o por abandono, espero en mi alma que todos ellos encuentren la paz y la felicidad muy pronto

Gracias de nueva cuenta y felices fiestas

Frió eso era lo único que podía sentir en ese lugar, en realidad era lo único que podía sentir en ese momento, no importaba los colores de las paredes, el trato amable de el personal incluso que alguna gente preocupada al saber de su problema le vieran tratado de dar consuelo a su pena

Frió y nada mas había en su alma ¿por que le pasaban esas cosas al pobre chico? ¿Por que? En realidad merecía todo ese sufrimiento, a sus ojos no merecía nada de lo que el pobre muchacho había pasado

Una familia separada, que lo amaba y al mismo tiempo rechazaba, un padre sobre protector que al mismo tiempo hacia sufrir a su hijo un sin fin de represiones y castigos, por cualquier absurda insignificancia, una madre dadivosa que al mismo tiempo sentía un odio arraigado, por un hijo que nunca quiso tener, pero a un así, a un en medio de todo ese dolor y abandono el pequeño chico había logrado salir adelante y sobre todo formarse una personalidad dulce y compasiva, con ciertos momentos de debilidad hacia un lado mas oscuro y turbulento, pero era comprensible dado su crianza

¿Quiere que le traiga una manta? – pregunto una enfermera interrumpiendo así la meditación del chico, el cual movió la cabeza en señal de negación, si su amado sufría, el al menos podría tratar de sufrir con el, no de la misma forma no pero al menos podría soportar un poco de agonía para al menos en cierta forma tratar de acercase algo al sufrimiento que en esos momentos agobiaban a ese dulce ser

Nunca olvidaría el día que la noticia fue dada a la clase por su maestra la señorita simpson, al principio parecía un simple comunicado, luego lentamente les informo que su compañero estaba en el hospital con una enfermedad incurable todavía en esos momentos, para después continuar con la clase en medio de un pequeño barullo general de el alumnado

Esas horas le habían parecido las mas largas de toda su vida, en realidad cada segundo que pasaba parecía una década, cada minuto un siglo y cada hora un milenio, sentía que cada instante su amado se moría, que el no lo veía por ultima vez, que no volvería a decirle que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba, que irían a nadar en el verano a las playas de Bird Rock en California como llevaban planeando durante casi dos años

No supo como corrió desde la escuela hasta el hospital, en realidad no sintió ni cuando se levanto de su asiento ni cuando dejo a todo el mundo atrás, solo le importaba verlo a el

Flash back

¿La habitación de Leopold Stotch? – pregunto el chico en medio de un jadeo

Es usted un familiar cercano – exclamo la enfermera a cargo de la recepción

No solo soy un amigo y compañero del colegio – replico el chico mientras se sostenía contra el escritorio

En ese caso lo siento, pero no pudo darle esa información, dado que el chico por el momento esta en observación, si gusta esperar en la sala de la recepción yo le informar cuando alguien cercano a el chico, llegue para que el le informe sobre el estado de salud de su amigo – repuso la enfermera mientras volvía a teclear en su maquina

Fin del flash back

Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan humillado e impotente como en esa ocasión, lo cual lo llevaba a ese momento, en el cual a un que el frió prevalecía, el parecía inmune a sus embates hasta que los vio salir por esa puerta de cristal, a los padres de su amado

Se apresuro a su encuentro, que importaba si ellos, todavía lo consideraban una mala influencia para su único vástago, que a un lo odiaran por el incidente de el esquí hacia unos años, o esa ves que los encontraron a los dos en el garaje semi desnudos besándose, al diablo con todos sus temores no era momento de temer, era el momento para mostrar que era valiente, su amado sufría y el no lo dejaría sufrir solo

¿Cómo esta? – pregunto el chico sin ninguna desfachatez o muestra de lambisconería de su parte, en realidad poco le importaba como estuvieran ellos, el era lo único que le importaba

La señora Stotch, pareció por un momento mirarlo con cierto desosiego, para instantes después desviar su mirada de el chico, en cambio su marido parecía frió, como una tumba ante sus suplicas de saber sobre el estado de salud de su amigo

- Lo siento Kenneth, este es un asunto exclusivo de la familia Stotch, agradezco tu preocupación pero si nos disculpas nos retiramos – exclamo el padre de su amado, mientras continuaba caminando, esa fue una segunda puñalada en ese día y el chico no pudo mas que sentarse en una silla y empezar a llorar


	2. Chapter 2

Al fin había llegado a la habitación, en realidad nunca creyó que el comedor estuviera tan legos, que hacían en ese hospital matar de hambre a los enfermos o que, tres escaleras y diez pasillos, no era su idea de organización fluida, pero bueno al fin había regresado con su amado, en ese momento no sabia si su amado quería su limonada con o sin hielo, según el recordaba a su ángel le gustaba las bebidas sin hielo, pero el calor de los meses de verano hacían antogable en extremo una bebida con hielo que pudiera refrescar su seca garganta

Bueno espero que le guste – susurro mientras tocaba delicadamente la puerta

Adelante – fue lo único que repuso el chico que ya tenia algunos meses dentro del hospital

No sabia si traértela con o sin hielos así que traje un vaso con hielo – replico el chico mientras le mostraba una delicada sonrisa a su amado en definitiva lo ultimo que quería era molestarlo con trivialidades

Gracias no debiste molestarte – exclamo el chico, mientras un ligero sonrojo le inundaba completamente sus delicadas mejillas, que a un que lindas ya empezaban a mostrar los estragos de una enfermedad que avanzaba rápidamente como un conquistador empedernido

Te encuentras bien, no quieres que haga algo mas – repuso el chico mientras se sentaba, en una silla

No gracias, solo se me antojaba una limonada eso es todo – dijo el chico mientras empezaba a tomarla

Los ojos de Kenneth no pudieron evitar mirarlo detenidamente, al verlo ahí tomando una limonada, le hacia pensar por algunos momentos que su ángel simplemente estaba hospitalizado por una ligera gripe y no por esa desgraciada leucemia

Como pudo trato de evitar volver a llorar, después de todo cuando no había llorado, en los últimos meses, en especial en los primeros días que se entero del delicado problema de salud de su amado niño

Esos días fueron, en pocas palabras pos apocalípticos, nadie en la escuela osaba si quiera hacer un comentario, sobre la salud de Butters o si quiera un pequeño chascarrillo sin el temor de recibir un golpe de parte del rubio castaño, que en definitiva ya había mostrado su mal carácter al darle una golpiza a Cartman

"CARTMAN" en solo recordar ese nombre, le hacia hervir la sangre, ¿Como podía Butters preguntar por el cada vez que el venia a visitarlo? en realidad ¿Como podía su ángel considerar a ese maldito gordo racista como uno de sus mejores amigos? ¿Cómo?

Flash back

El chico estaba en su clase de gimnasia en realidad seguía siendo una de sus pocas clases favoritas, a un que como sentirse bien viendo chicas en mini short, cuando su amado estaba convaleciendo, no era lo adecuado para el

- Muy bien McCormick, deja ya de ver a la nada y sube de inmediato esa soga ahora – reclamo la profesora de gimnasia, mientras el chico simplemente se limito a obedecer sus ordenes, en realidad eso de la soga era pan comido, para alguien que ya había tenido que usar ese método para escapar de situaciones delicadas

Vean al pobretón subir esa cuerda – replico el chico pro supremacía aria, mientras le pegaba a uno de sus nuevos dizque amigos, por que en secundaria había encontrado al fin gente que se sintiera la misma inclinación política, nunca lo sabría el chico, pero bueno, Cartman siempre iba a ser Cartman

Cuando termino de subir, sonó la campana lo cual significaba que por fin las clases se habían terminado, bajo rápidamente lo único que quería era darse una ducha y salir de ahí en dirección del hospital, al fin los señores Stotch habían cedido ante las suplicas de su hijo y le habían dejado a Kenneth verlo, por esa razón no podía defraudar su confianza

Acaba de salir de gimnasia, y se dirigía a su bicicleta cuando unas palabras le llegaron a sus odios

Así que otra vez, vas a ver a ese maricon de mierda – exclamo el chico de pelo castaño, mientras hacia un ademán de lanzarle un besito

El chico no supo ni que fuerza de su interior se apodero de el pero cuando sintió, ya tenia algo calido y húmedo escurriendo por su mano, y lejanamente lograba distinguir como si Stan, Craig y Christopher lo trataran de detener, de pegarle a algo de lo cual no estaba muy seguro

Vamos viejo, no vale la pena – replicaba Stan mientras lograban acorralarlo contra una pared de la escuela

Así es, ya sabes es solo Eric con sus idioteces de siempre – repuso Craig mientras lo soltaba lentamente

Será mejor que te vallas a lavar esa mano y luego te dirijas al hospital, nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto – exclamo Christopher, mientras señalaba a un chico con el labio completamente partido

PAGARAS POR ESTO MCCORMICK, ME ESCUCHASTES LO PAGARAS – exclamo, el castaño mientras sus amigos, lo llevaban hacia la enfermería, en realidad, toda la escuela había visto a Kenneth partirle el labio a el primer golpe

Vuelves a decir algo sobre el y te juro, que ni la OTAN salvaran tu putrefacto trasero – replico el chico mientras se encaminaba hacia la enfermería, mas le valía a Eric Cartman no volver a decir nada de su amado, por que eso seria lo ultimo concreto que podría decir en toda su puerca vida

Fin del flash back

El rubio hospitalizado solo se limito a ver a su amado el cual simplemente parecía ido en ese momento

Y Kenny que tal todo en la escuela – dijo el chico tratando de destruir el muro de silencio que rápidamente se había formado

Bien, Bien, al parecer Wendy y Stan dejaron de ser pareja por novena vez en el año, Kyle gano la feria de ciencias otra vez, así casi se me olvidaba, Bebe y Clyde empezaron a salir de nuevo, no se que le ve ella a el, además de los zapatos – replico el chico con una ligera sonrisa que hizo que su amado sonriera para así, como extrañaba a todos, en realidad esperaba poderlos ver algún día

¿Cuéntame que haces cuando no estas conmigo? – pregunto el chico tímidamente

Bueno lo usual, estudiar, ver la televisión, Internet, ir a la escuela – replico el chico algo angustiado, en realidad el solo pensar que el no estaba a su lado era difícil

A ya veo – repuso el chico

Bien se termino la hora de la visita, así que por favor retírese jovencito – exclamo una enfermera medio rechoncha mientras entraba con una esponja y un balde de agua caliente

Bueno te veo mañana – dijo Kenny mientras se ponía de pie

Si hasta mañana – susurro el chico mientras se despedía con un ligero adiós de su parte


	3. Chapter 3

El día era frió, mas de lo usual en south park, a decir verdad el sol se había ocultado desde el inicio del día detrás de esas nubes de llovizna que se habían cernido sobre la ciudad

Señor acepta ante tu divina a tu hijo Leopold Stotch– empezó a recitar el sacerdote mientras el féretro era bajado lentamente hacia la tumba recién escavada

El cielo negro con nubarrones parecía querer, llorar la muerte de tan dulce chico

Como dijo San Pablo, polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás, recemos por que nuestro hermano sea recibido en la casa de nuestro señor – replicaba el sacerdote mientras al ataúd se cubría lentamente de tierra

Para todos los presentes esos momentos eran difíciles, en especial para uno, que estaba lo mas cercanamente posible a esa tumba, a esa tumba maldita, la cual nunca debió de existir, por que por que había pasado eso, si el le había dicho que lo vería al día siguiente

Por que no le dije que lo amaba – susurro el chico mientras sus lagrimas seguían corriendo por su mejilla, mientras se inclinaba para depositar una rosa blanca en la tierra de la tumba

El funeral había terminado, y lentamente todos se fueron retirando, a excepción de una persona, que se había quedado al lado de esa recién construida tumba

Kenny será mejor irnos – repuso una voz mientras una mano se posaba en su hombro

Adelántense yo los alcanzare después – replico el chico haciendo un ademán para quitarse la mano de su hombro

Pero no vez que va a empezar a llover – replico una segunda voz

Dije queme dejaran solo – repuso el chico violentamente

KENNETH CON ESA ACTITUD NO HARAS QUE EL VUELVA – replico el primer chico

TU QUE SABES, AL MENOS PARA TI LA PERSONA QUE MAS AMAS EN EL MUNDO, SIGUE A TU LADO O NO ES ASI STAN – exclamo el chico, mientras señalaba a su amigo pelinegro

KENNY ATACANDONOS NO ES LA MEJOR FORMA DE LIBERAR TU DOLOR, CRENOS QUE TAMBIEN NOS DUELE, PERO LAMENTAR QUE EL YA NO ESTA NO LO ARA VOLVER – replico el chico judío

TU QUE SABES KYLE, DESPUES DE TODO EL NUNCA TE AGRADO, SIEMPRE, DECIAS QUE ERA DEMASIADO SIMPLISTA Y CREDULO – repuso el chico

KENNY DEJA DE UNA VEZ ESTA ACTITUD, SABEMOS QUE ESTAS SUFRIENDO, POR QUE A NOSOTROS TAMBIEN NOS DUELE QUE EL SE AYA IDO – exclamo el joven Marsh

QUE A USTEDES TAMBIEN LES DOLIO, QUE EL SE AYA IDO - replico el rubio

SI – contesto el chico pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas recibió una fuerte patada en su costado

¿STAN ESTAS BIEN? – exclamo el chico pelirrojo mientras se agachaba a ver a su mejor amigo

Eso creo – repuso el chico falto de aire, desde cuando Kenny pegaba con tanta fuerza

KENNETH DEVERIAS ESTAR AVERGONZADO, STAN Y YO SOLO TRATAMOS DE AYUDARTE Y ESA ES LA FORMA QUE NOS PAG – replicaba el chico hasta el instante que un puñetazo le cerro la boca mandándolo directo al suelo

USTEDES DOS ME DAN ASCO – replico el chico mientras tomaba una piedra y se lanzaba a su "amigo" pelinegro a la cara

VASTA KENNY LO VAS A MATAR – repuso Kyle mientras se trataba de sostener la nariz ¿por que no le dejaba de sangrar? ojala y el rubio no se la aya roto, o maldición por que el asunto se había salido de control

QUE NO VEN QUE LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES MORIR – grito el chico mientras alzaba una cruz de metal, al parecer no había terminado de golpear a esos dizque amigos

Instantes después todo era silencio, calma y una poderosa explosión generada por un rao que había caído violentamente del cielo, como si de mandato divino se tratara


	4. Chapter 4

Un joven pelinegro de ojos rojos, se mecía suavemente sobre el trono de mármol negro que simbolizaba su poder sobre todas las fuerzas de la oscuridad, pero a un así seguía sintiendo que algo le hacia falta, no podía evitar cerrar los ojos de ves en cuando y ver todo completamente rubio, haciendo que sus pálidas mejillas se llenaran por algunos instantes de un ligero sonrojo

Mas esa calma no dudaría, por que como si un huracán desencadenado todo pasó tan rápido

Dije que me dejaran pasar – exclamo una voz del otro lado de la puerta mientras la misma se abría de golpe, dejando pasar a dos demonios completamente noqueados y a un chico rubio con cara de pocos amigos

¿Kenny que forma son esas de entrar a mi casa? – replico el chico, con un tono entre molesto y divertido, después de todo era uno de sus pocos amigos, con quienes podía ser el mismo y no el engendro del mal

A ti justamente te quería ver, no al bueno para nada de tu padre sentado en ese trono – reclamo el chico mientras seguía avanzando

El chico lo miro sobresaltado, desde cuando su amigo actuaba con esa desfachatez y sin modales

que significa esta insolencia – reclamo el chico al ver como su amigo había pasado el limite establecido, para mantenerse alegado de el

d

Que me viene valiendo un ápice lo que tu digas, siempre y cuando me ayudes – reclamo el chico llegando hasta su amigo que seguía entre divertido y algo molesto

De que hablas si se puede saber – replico el chico, antes de sentir como era tomado de el cuello de su camisa

Sabes de que hablo, por favor por quien diablos me tomas ¿Dónde esta? – reclamo el chico acercándose lentamente su cara hacia la suya

¿Quién? – pregunto el chico

Tu sabes de quien hablo maldita sea, no me hagas decir su nombre – repuso el chico al borde de la furia

Te refieres a Butters – susurro el chico, para instantes después sentir como un golpe le era propinado en su estomago

NO DEJARE QUE MANSIELLES ESE NOMBRE – reclamo el chico, mientras veía a su amigo, tendido en el suelo, que inmediatamente se levanto y empezó a dejar salir su verdadera forma, endemoniada siniestra, de todas formas eso ya era demasiada osadía del rubio

¿Sabes con quien estas hablando? – reclamo el chico mientras su cuerpo seguía creciendo hasta alcanzar la altura de la habitación

Si se con quien hablo, con el hijo de un maricon, que nunca admitirá que es un maricon, por cierta persona que ambos conocemos, pero a un peor, que nunca si quiera podría llegar a ser lo que su padre en sus primeros milenios de vida – reclamo el chico mientras se sentaba en el trono del infierno

El chico, no podía creer hasta donde había llegado su osadía, sin mas lanzo una bocanada de fuego contra el intruso ya después se encargaría de limpiar el trono de las cenizas que quedaran, pero para su sorpresa después de algunos instantes pudo ver al rubio, sentado todavía ahí con una mano levantada contra el que todavía contenía débiles llamas en torno suyo

No creíste que eso funcionaria o si – repuso el chico

¿pero tu como? -replico mientras volvía a su tamaño normal

No creíste que revivía por pura casualidad o si – repuso el chico lentamente

¿Quién diablos eres? – reclamo el chico mientras hacia aparecer una espada

Tu peor pesadilla - reclamo el chico mientras se ponía de pie tronadoce los dedos

Hacia ya casi tres horas desde el inicio del combate en si y lentamente se había concurrido un millón o mas de demonios y almas descarriadas alrededores de esa pelea inusual, entre un "mortal" por llamarlo de alguna manera y el mismísimo hijo de luzbel, o al menos parecía una pelea hasta hace algunos instantes que el príncipe había caído de espaldas sin algún aparente fuerza para levantarse

Eres patético – replico el rubio, mientras se ponía sobre el

GUARDIAS A MI – reclamo el chico con sorprendente agudeza desde lo mas profundo de su ser, pero para su sorpresa nadie vino en su ayuda

Nadie vendrá, este es el infierno aquí no ahí lealtad o honor, si no eres el mas fuerte no eres digno de llevar la corona del pecado, nadie ya te respeta, después de todo no eres mas que simple escoria

El chico no supo por que pero en ese momento necesitaba, soltar por primera vez en su vida, algo que no sabia si quiere que existía en su ser

Pero bueno escoria o no, pasado a otro asunto, donde esta – replico el chico alzándole la cabeza

En realidad el azabache no sabía ni que decir, así que mejor no dijo nada, después de todo no sabia la respuesta a la pregunta

Así que te haces el difícil – reclamo el chico mientras se acercaba a su oído con una sonrisa malévola

El joven demonio, sintió por primera vez el miedo en todo su ser al ver como ese rostro se acercaba al suyo

Me ayudas o tendré que hacer algo que no te va a gustar – repuso el chico con un ligero siseo – me dices donde esta y asunto arreglado si no digamos – susurro el chico todavía viendo a su cautivo – cierto chico ingles no sabrá ni cuando terminara locamente enamorado y utilizado a mis pies – exclamo casi como un suspiro

los ojos de Damian se achicaron, parecía que la sangre hervía como agua en una estufa, no supo de donde saco las fuerzas pero sin mas aventó a su contendiente legos de el, el cual simplemente se dedico aterrizar con gracia después del empujón

¿Qué paso? dije algo que no te gustara – reclamo el chico con una sonrisa cínica

Tu no te atreverías – reclamo el chico casi al borde del colapso

¿Por qué? Después de todo, no soy lo mas cercano a una representación del pecado de la lujuria en vida o como sea en estos momentos – replico el chico

Sabes por que no puedes- recrimino el chico

¿Por qué no? Después de todo tu no me ayudaras – repuso el chico

Confié en ti – sollozo el chico, mientras caía de rodillas completamente vencido ante el – NO, NO PIP, TODOS MENOS EL – dijo en medio de un desgarrador sollozo, al fin lo había admitido, el solo hecho de imaginarse a Kenny, abusando a su amado ingles, sin ningún otro fin que la venganza y la humillación hacia su persona, se imaginaba como su ángel era humillado, utilizado y al final desechado por ese maldito bastardo hijo de puta

Tu puedes evitarlo, dime donde esta – repuso el chico cerca de el

No puedo – replico el chico

No juegues conmigo- reclamo el chico mientras le daba una patada en el costado

No juego contigo, sabes que no expondría a Pip, a alguien como tu – repuso el chico

¿Donde esta? – reclamo el rubio mientras lo tomaba del cabello a su amigo azabache

En donde la luz nunca se apaga – replico el chico mientras sentía a su hermosa cabellera ser arrancada poco a poco de sus raíces

Sabia que esos malditos harían algo así – susurro el chico, mientras empezaba a salir del recinto, sin ser molestados por ningún ser infernal, hasta el mismo momento que la gran puerta de hierro se abrió

Hijo eh vuelto – replico el señor oscuro, mientras dejaba unas maletas en el piso

En realidad eso fue antes de ver todo lo acontecido ahí, no hace falta mucha imaginación, saber cual fue su primera reacción, casi preapocalíptica de una furia desmedida

¿Damian quien te hizo esto? – reclamo el padre del chico, mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos

Padre tu sabes quien fue – repuso el chico mientras una ligera lagrima corría por sus mejillas, al menos gracias a eso que el no podría nombrar había salvado a su amado Pip


	5. Chapter 5

El cielo por primera vez, se había completamente callado, no se oía los coros celestiales, ni las alabanzas al creador, lo único que se oía era el pánico y gritos de ayuda en más de mil idiomas

¿Donde esta? – reclamaba el chico, mientras terminaba con el quintoagesimo ángel que se había interpuesto entre el y el trono del creador

Por favor, este lugar es un lugar de amor- replico un pequeño querubín al momento de sentir un golpe seco que lo dejo inconsciente

Amor, mis pantalones – reclamo el chico mientras seguía caminando

Después de haber salido del infierno, se había encaminado al cielo, rápidamente le daba gracias a Jesús por enseñarle ese truco

No blasfemes, así mi joven amigo – dijeron un grupo de ancianos con barba y bastones, el chico se les quedo mirando un instante, eso si era algo mas difícil que un ángel, ante el se presentaba toco el colegio santoral religioso católico, precedidos por el mas grande de los hombres nacido de mujer alguna, pero el mas pequeño en el reino de los cielos

No sabes si quiera el significado a esa palabra, a la cual as blasfemado – repuso la voz en el desierto, que en sus días llamaba a el arrepentimiento de los pecados

No sabes ni lo que estas diciendo – replico el chico

No, a eso que tu as blasfemado, sin razón cada uno de los aquí presentes, entregamos nuestra propia existencia – repuso el bautista

El chico miro a cada uno, algunos los reconocía, ahí estaba San esteba apedreado por su amor hacia cristo, también estaba ahí San Almaquio apedreado por oponerse a la lucha entre gladiadores, y muchos mas algunos aserrados por la mitad, algunos cortados en tiras, decapitados como el propio San Juan Bautista

Tu tienes un don – replico una mujer a su lado

Santa Beatriz – repuso el chico cada vez mas lleno de sentimientos confusos en su ser

El don de renacer, a veces lo has usado para el bien otros para tu entretenimiento, al final tu eres libre de seguir tu destino – repuso la noble mujer

Pero también recuerda esto, tu vida, es solo un instante de tiempo que el todo poderoso te otorgo, no abra otra igual, nunca mas – repuso un tercero

Sabemos que sufres, por eso que blasfemias, pero será mejor que ya no digas que no entendemos, créeme cuando te dijo que hemos visto cosas que ni si quiera tu mente podría imaginarse, el infierno no es nada con lo que todos los presentes tuvimos que lidiar en nuestro servicio hacia el señor – dijo un viejo santo con apariencia de ermitaño

Déjenlo que se acerque – repuso una voz suave y calmada que lleno todo el espacio del cosmo

Como ordenes o santísimo padre – repusieron silenciosamente los santos y lentamente se encaminaron respetuosamente de donde salía esa tranquilizadora voz

El chico sentía que había caminado una eternidad, pero cada paso sentía como si su corazón fuera purificado lentamente por obra de esa tranquilizadora energía que lo rodeaba

Llego a un lugar, en medio de todo donde un gigantesco agujero se abría en medio de las nubes, se detuvo al ver a doce personas ahí presentes calladas observando hacia abajo, como si pudieran ver todo lo que acontecía ahí, en realidad el chico no sabia que veían, después de todo ahí lo único que veía era una gigantesca luz

No trates de comprender, lo que no se te a rebelado – repuso una de los presentes

Solo el todo poderoso sabe cuando revelarte alguno de sus designios – repuso alguien mas

A veces sentimos que nos a abandonado, pero a un así el esta contigo – susurro otro

Los ojos del chico por fin habían logrado enfocar el rostro de los doce presentes ahí, sintió miedo, sumisión, incluso sintió una gigantesca necesidad de arrodillarse ante los presentes

No, no debes arrodillarte ante nosotros, el único que es merecedor de alabanzas es el altísimo – susurro uno casi como un suspiro

Así es nosotros solo somos portadores de sus alabanzas – repuso otro

Kenneth sigue mi voz – repuso calmadamente el creador haciendo que el chico sintiera mas seguridad de si mismo alegándose de ese lugar, donde estaban reunidos los doce portadores de la palabra de salvación

Ellos fueron elegidos, por mi único hijo, para llevar mi mensaje de amor, hasta todos los confines de la tierra – repuso calmadamente la voz – pero también por que en su corazón ya estaba plantada la semilla de la iluminación, que yo mismo había puesto ahí desde el principio de su misma existencia – subrayo calmadamente su interlocutor

El chico sentía cada vez, mas sueño, comos si todo fuera un dulce y tranquilo sueño

Se que te duele mi decisión, pero no ahí vuelta atrás hijo mió, nunca se puede regresar el tiempo, todo escrito en piedra esta y a un que tu te esfuerces eso nunca lo podrás cambiar – repuso tranquilamente el creador

Los ojos del chico se llenaron de lagrimas inmediatamente, en realidad incluso el mismo se había sorprendido hasta donde había llegado por ese desamor, como se había osado a ser lo que había hecho, nunca si quiere lo sabría

No te preocupes, se que tu amor por el es algo sumamente sincero, pero era su hora, el fin de su camino – susurro el señor

Pero mi vida sin el se termino – susurro débilmente el rubio

No para ti tengo reservado otros caminos, los cuales no te puedo revelar, pero te poder hacer un pequeñísimo favor –replico calmadamente el creador

El chico, no podía creer lo que oía, o el creador de todo, estaba diciendo que le aria un pequeño favor, eso era casi imposible, pero el sabia que para el no había imposibles

Te lo dejare ver por ultima vez – replico la voz mientras todo se llenaba de luz

El chico se cubrió los ojos, después simplemente hoyo una leve brisa en medio de los árboles y alguien discutiendo sobre algún tema en un lenguaje que sonaba muy familiar al griego antiguo


	6. Chapter 6

En realidad el lugar donde caminaba por así decirlo de alguna manera, era un lugar de profunda belleza,

Bienvenido seas joven amigo – repuso un callado poeta con una espada entre sus manos

El chico rubio sintió un profundo respeto ante esa bienvenida de parte de uno de los más grandes dramaturgos de la literatura universal

Homero – replico calmadamente

Veo que para ser tan joven, tu mente no esta todavía completamente plagada de vanidades – repuso el poeta griego

¿Quien son los que te acompañan? - pregunto calmadamente el chico

Son grandes hombres, ahí esta Horacio, Ovidio , Virgilio y por ultimo Lucano – repuso calmadamente el gran dramaturgo

El chico no supo ni en que momento se había terminado sentado en medio de ese grupo de grandes pensadores, por que además de los presentados por Homero, también había otros muchos que lentamente se habían unido a ese extraño foro del razonamiento humano

Por amor se hacen muchas cosas, pero lo que este joven realizo en su nombre, supera todo lo que muchos de nosotros, pudo a ver escrito en su vida – repuso calmadamente Nevio uno de los mas grandes dramaturgos latinos

Si quien diría, que a su joven edad osaría enfrentarse al cielo y al infierno, por un amor que a todas luces, es lo mas puro que habita en lo profundo de su corazón – dijo otro

Si pero no solo de amor vive el hombre – replico calmadamente un tercero

Cierto, pero lo que el hizo, no carece de merito alguno, mas bien incluso carece de razonamiento palpable para muchos – dijo uno de los pensadores helenistas

En eso tienes razón – replico un latino

Por un largo rato, el chico escucho calladamente, como era un ir y venir de palabras, de ideas, en su defensa y en su contra, en aquel lugar, parecía que lo único que importaba eran esa largas charlas, en ese lugar donde el sol siempre estaba por ponerse pero nunca se ponía, un lugar tan calmado pero al mismo tiempo distante, era un lugar de en sueños

Siento tener que despedirme de tan grata compañía – dijo el chico mientras, lentamente se levantaba

No te disculpe, joven amigo – repuso Aristóteles levantándose ante la partida de alguien que les había dado bastante tema de que hablar en un futuro, que parecía la completa eternidad

Debo buscar a quien mi corazón reclama ver – susurro el chico

Que la fortuna este contigo – repusieron lentamente la mayoría

Yo te llevare aya donde probablemente este aquel a quien tu corazón busca con tanta demencia – repuso uno entre los presentes

Seria un honor ser guiado por tan noble pensador – replico el chico con un ligero encorve – pero debo declinar el ofrecimiento noble Virgilio, se en lo mas profundo de mi ser que no necesito guía mas de la que dicte mi solitario corazón

Repuso el chico, mientras se alegaba de tan noble compañía, en realidad no parecía ni si quiera dudar así adonde se dirigía, dado que su ennoblecido corazón, después de a ver recibido la calma divina parecía volver a pensar calmadamente cada una de esas delicadas cuestiones

A un que su interior mostraba una paz completa a un así su mente trataba de tranquilizar su respiración y pulso, después de todo quien lo culparía estaba por ver aquel que amaba con cada fibra de su ser y esencia de su alma

Cuanto abra caminado en realidad ni el mismo podría estar seguro, en ese lugar se respiraba un sin fin de paz y quietud pero al mismo tiempo de melancolía entre mezclada, como si estuviera entre la luz y la oscuridad

Al fin llego a la cuenca de un rió, si recordaba bien sus clases de catecismo, en los momentos que no se dormía o se las saltaba para ir a coquetear con las chicas del coro, los carrizales le llegaban hasta las caderas, nunca había visto algo tan maravilloso

La cuesta en realidad era inmensa, subir era como escalar un monte a un que la pendiente pareciera casi nula, sentía como si su alma se pusiera mas y mas pesada, hasta el momento en que le costaba arrastrar cada uno de sus músculos, pero el sabia que tenia que llegar a la cima tenia que hacerlo su corazón así se lo demandaba

butters – fue lo único que logro susurrar, al momento de ver a su amado del otro lado de ese rió tranquilo, felizmente retozando con otras personas, tranquilamente a la otra orilla, parecía que nada ni nadie podría perturbar esos alegres juegos a los pies de un atardecer perpetuo

En ese momento quería casi volar, correr hacia el besarlo, tenerlo entre sus brazos, decirle cuanto lo amaba, cuando lo había extrañado, quería decirle tantas y tantas cosas, pero al final no se pudo ni si quiera mover del lugar en donde estaba parado

En ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta que algo o alguien estaba a su espaldas protegiéndolo en ese momento


	7. Chapter 7

Kenneth – repuso calmadamente una voz a sus espaldas

Gabriel – repuso el chico, al momento de darse la vuelta, para encontrarse ante el a un ser de infinita belleza, que portaba un traje de batalla antiguo y una espada de fuego en su mano derecha

A llegado la hora de irnos – repuso calmadamente el Arcángel, mientras hacia una señal con la espada hacia el horizonte

El chico ni si quiera opuso resistencia, que mas podía hacer el creador le había dicho que se lo dejaría ver y así había sido, lo había vuelto a ver, mas no así hablar con el cosa sumamente diferente

El chico cerró los ojos al momento de sentir como un alo de fuego lo rodeaba completamente, pero cuando creyó haber llegado a la tierra, se encontraba en un lugar sumamente diferente

Espera aquí, el señor tiene algo mas que deciente – repuso el Arcángel mientras se alegaba, lentamente ya había dejado su puesto en las puertas del paraíso, a un que lo custodiaban mas ángeles, el era el responsable por toda la eternidad de mantener a la humanidad legos de ese sagrado sitio

El chico sintió, un nudo en el estomago, sabia que cuando alguien como Gabriel decía, el señor quiere hablar contigo, algo muy grande iba a pasar, pero ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso cuando de nuevo lo llamo

Bien Kenneth, al fin cumplí lo que me pediste, crees ahora poder, volver a renacer sin llevar casi a la eternidad, al borde de su propia existencia- repuso calmadamente una voz sosiega y conciliadora

El chico bajo la mirada sumamente apenado, en realidad se sentía en ese momento como el mas pequeño de los seres, bueno a decir verdad, era el mas pequeño de los seres, precisamente por delante de quien estaba

Veo que estas sumamente arrepentido, bueno ahora, antes de regresarte al mundo de los vivos, tengo dos cosas que decirte – dijo el creador, algo pausado

Su corazón casi dejo de latir, al momento de oír eso o había dejado de latir, era extraño ese estado de entre vivo y muerto, pero si viera pasado cuando estaba vivo de seguro abría muerto.

En primera, creo te daré un castigo, por tu comportamiento – se escucho decir a la voz, mientras un sin fin de rayos cruzaba el firmamento, parecía que en realidad si estaba molesto con su actuación

Usaste mal tu don y eso lleva consecuencias, así que de este momento Kennetn McCormick, tu don será retirado, nunca mas volverás a renacer, hasta el día del juicio final, he dicho – se escucho en toda la creación

El chico se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, en realidad, por un lado sentía un alivio al recibir un castigo a sus ojos, algo menos severo del que pudo a ver recibido después de todo sodoma y gomorra estaban en su mente al momento de escuchar la divina sentencia, pero era gusto así que levemente asintió, además como iba a tratar de decir algo cuando, estaba ante el que todo lo sabe

en segundo, como todo lo hiciste por amor, te daré mi promesa, que cuando mueras estarás con el hasta el fin de los siglos – explico mas calmadamente

El rostro del chico se ilumino, en ese momento, quizás llegando podría morir y así pasar con su amado, toda la eternidad

Elimina de tu mente esas ideas – repuso rápidamente el creador, haciendo que el chico se quedara completamente estático – no es tan fácil el asunto, desde ahora no morirás, tengo un plan para ti jovencito, algo que ayudara a mucha gente y no pienso dejar ir el momento de ayudar a mi pueblo, por tu culpa, recuerda tu naciste para ser mi herramienta, para así llevar bienestar a quien mas lo necesita, así que sin mas ahora regresa a la tierra - fueron las ultimas palabras de el creador

**Diez años después**

En medio del océano atlántico, un chico revisaba su computadora micro personal en busca de su discurso, en realidad debía releerlo nuevamente, ser nombrado como ganador de el premio novel de medicina, era un gigantesco honor, no solo para el si no para todas las personas que habían ayudado en su investigación y los cientos de voluntarios que se habían ofrecido para las pruebas de campo

Donde diablos la abre dejado – gruño mientras, revisaba su portafolios, por que la tendencia era hacer las cosas cada ves mas miniatura, no podía entender ese concepto de la humanidad

Sus manos tentaron algo que por el tamaño bien podría ser su dichosa microcomputadora, así que sin mucho pensarlo lo alo hacia el, sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco al ver esa vieja foto de el y su amado el día de su primera cita en divertilandia, los dos cubiertos de helado de fresa con camisas de oso panda mientras en el fondo se podía leer MY BETS FRIEND

Sintió como una lágrima le escurría por su mejilla, mientras se llevaba esa delicada foto hacia su pecho, cuantas noches no había llorado su pérdida, cuantas veces no se había desvelado, por encontrar una cura para que nadie más sufriera ese mismo dolor

TE AMO – repuso mas para así, pero al mismo tiempo deseando que esas dulces palabras, cruzaran toda la creación hasta llegar a ese hermoso lugar entre el cielo y el infierno, donde le aguardaba su amor para toda la eternidad

FIN

Bueno con esto doy terminado este fanfics, nuevamente quisiera agradecer a todos los que me han leído y a los que me leen por primera vez, sin mas por el momento me despido deseándoles unas felices fiestas


End file.
